Best Friends
by Sentai-Rider Fan
Summary: A short one shot story of the friendship between Suzie Evans and Elysse Moore, why did the two of them join the militia? How far does their friendship go? And what does the future hold for them? Slight Suzie X Elysse at the end.


**Hi everyone, this is a short one-shot story of Suzie and Elysse. I always thought of them as being best friends, childhood friends in fact, and them joining because of each other. I hope you all enjoy this story and if there is anything that I can do to improve the story or as my skill as a writer overall I would much appreciate it.**

* * *

Suzie looked out the window while the birds chirped and the soft sounds of the people at the street reached her ears. She closed her eyes trying to bring it all in, trying to have a sense of peace and serenity around her before she would have to no doubt go onto the next mission. It was times like this that she cherished and sought for, in a time of war like now she didn't have that pleasure; she was always on the move and the sounds were replaced by loud gunfire and exploisions. She sometimes wondered what she was even doing here, a pacifist like her fighting in the war an ironic twist to what was already a rosy life. But then it hit her, the reason she entered this war, as she felt someone standing behind her with her usual soft smile turning her back and smiling back, "What are you doing here Elysse?" she asked the quiet Lancer.

"Hmm? Not much…just looking at you," Elysse replied making Suzie laugh softly, "is that a problem?"

"Of course not, but I've just never seen you around anyone else more then me," Suzie replied.

"I can't help it, you're my childhood friend after all," Elysse said as Suzie nodded. The two of them had been inseperable since they met that one glorious morning on November 10th 1921 when a five year old Suzie had met Elysse, who was three at the time, for the first time. It had been at Suzie's home when Elysse's father came to teach Suzie how to fence, being the daughter of the richest man in Gallia had its perk especially when it came to education. All the tutors and instructors that she had were top quality, they taught her everything that she knew now ranging from Mathematics, Science, Humanities to even a little bit of Politics. Robert Moore had been the fencing instructor for the nobility for quite some time now and he was a good friend of her father, Andrew Evans, so it was not a big stretch that her father would ask his best friend to teach Suzie how to fence.

The first time that Suzie had saw Elysse she thought of her as cute, even then Elysse was a quiet girl who hid behind her father's legs as she awkwardly said hello to Suzie and her father. Suzie remembered giggling and commenting how cute Elysse looked, but Robert thought otherwise and he had expressed several times how he wished Elysse was much more outspoken. But that meeting cemented their future meetings as each time Suzie had a lesson Elysse was always be there and they would play to their hearts content while their fathers discussed various issues about Gallia. As the years went by they remained the best of friends and there was nothing that could have seperated them from each other.

"I feel guilty that I joined the militia," Suzie said sitting down on a chair while Elysse just leaned against the wall.

"Hmm? Why?" Elysse asked.

"Because of you," Suzie replied, "I didn't want to join this war. But I had to because my father is supporting the Gallian army, he asked me to join the militia to make him look good. Even though he knew and my mother protested…he still asked his only daughter to fight. But when you heard what happened you didn't hesitate in joining alongside with me, I don't want you to get hurt Elysse."

"Noooo problem," Elysse said drawing out the no, that was a habit of hers, drawing out certain words. Suzie didn't know where that came from other then one day Elysse drew out her nos and from there on she would do it now and again. It happened more frequently when she was bored and tired not to mention laid back, which happened more times then she could count. "I'm glad I could be with you…father thought it be good for me to build up my psyche too."

"Still…I would be beside myself if you ever got injured or worse…I would blame myself…" Suzie said tearing up a little

"Don't I hate to see you blame yourself for anything, or cry either," Elysse replied wiping the tear away.

"T-thanks…" Suzie said with a smile, "I'm just so terrified, I don't want to hurt anyone, I could never bring myself to hurt anyone. I don't know why I was even drafted into the frontlines, I could've done well if I was a nurse or something like that."

"Don't know…I'll ask father when I send him a letter," Elysse said while Suzie continued to look out to the streets.

"However…I do want to protect Gallia, to protect the smiles on those peoples faces, so that they never have to know sadness or sorrow. Therefore it's quite a difficult challenge for me, to fight each day yet knowing that I will have to shoot someone…" Suzie whispered to herself before feeling a warm embrace as she leaned back knowing that Elysse was the one hugging her. "I hate this war so much Elysse."

"That's why we're fighting, so we can end it as fast as possible," her friend replied, "and that's why I'm here…so youuuu can come back home and we can have tea at your home."

"Yes…I haven't tasted tea for a long time now," Suzie said remembering the sweet aroma of her home's tea, it was one of the things that she missed and hadn't been able to tasted. It was one of many things that she had not tasted, touched, smelt and countless other things since the start of this war. However with Elysse by her side she was able to forget those things and not dwell on them too much, with her by her side she was able to go through each day without dwelling on what could have and could not have been.

"And I haven't tasted mother's cooking in ageeeeees," Elysse said in return making Suzie giggle.

"That's right especially her roast, that's truly delicious," she replied.

"Stop it, you're going to make me hunnnnnngry…"

"Elysse," Suzie said seriously, "thank you. For everything."

"Huh? Where this come from?" Elysse asked.

"Just…in case the worst happens…I wanted you to know…" Suzie said knowing that it was possible that she could die on the next mission, or even during the course of this war. The same could happen to Elysse as well so this was a double-back up moment, she wanted Elysse to know in case something happened to either of them.

"Stop talking like that, I hate it when you become pessimistic, where's the go-happy girl I know?" Elysse asked tightning her hug on Suzie.

"But you need to know. Even if nothing happens its something that I've always wanted you to know. Thank you for everything we've gone through together, you've always been with me since the beginning, when I was a little girl you were always someone that I promised to protect; but ironically it was you that has always protected me. Like that one time when I was ten and we went out to the market a few of the boys were ganging up on me because of my blonde hair, it was you that told them to go away…you were so strong and determined then that I couldn't feel but a little envy, that I wished I could be you. You are so laid back, more so then me and that makes you somewhat stronger then me, that you don't care what people say about you…I wish I could be like that instead of following what people say. That's probably why I signed up for the militia, to see if I could become stronger," Suzie explained softly remembering the good times they had together.

"You are strong Suzie, more then you could ever imagine."

"Really? Sometimes I don't feel that strong, I freeze up in the middle of battle, I don't like shooting people and I'm not that very confident in myself."

"But you're still you. You're still the Suzie Evans that I know and love, the one that always keeps things in perspective and always, _always_, has my back no matter what I did. It's good that you haven't changed because then you wouldn't be Suzie Evans if you changed, you would be someone else that just looks like you."

"Elysse…"

"And in return this is me saying thank you for being my friend all these years, for staying with me despite me not being the perfect friend. Thank you Suzie…you're the best friend anyone could ever ask for," as Suzie then felt something warm on her cheek and it took her a second to realise that Elysse had kissed her cheek making her face go red.

"E-Elysse…" Suzie said embarassingly but smiling nonetheless, "your welcome…we'll always be friends forever right?"

"Best friends forever," Elysse agreed, "nothing will stop that."

"I know…Elysse…promise me something?"

"Suuureee."

"Survive this okay? Don't die."

"Okaaay and you too Suzie…it would suck if I'm the only one left standing."

"Ok I promise," Suzie said before smiling and looking at Elysse, "let's go and have that ice cream down the street, you love it down there right?" she said making Elysse smile.

"Yeah…" she said nodding before the two of them walked together their friendship stronger than ever.


End file.
